No Boys
by Pandahawaiian123
Summary: Tadashi was pretty protective of Hiro. But very protective when she talked to boys Fem!Hiro ONESHOT
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Big Hero 6 fans! Im new to this category, so bear with me with this story. I have always wanted to do this gender bent Hiro, so I hope you guys like it! Review what next one shot should happen w****ith Hiro as a Girl!**

* * *

><p>Hiro: 14<p>

Tadashi:18

It was a cheerful day the the café. Business went smoothly, and a very good amount of money came in that day. But the mood was brought down just by one scene. I, Tadashi Hamada, had just come back from school, and had brang along some of my friends. Go Go Tomago, Honey Lemon, Fred and Wasabi had come along. Once I had greeted Aunt Cass, my friends and I sat at a table near the middle. Glancing to the side, I saw a scene he never wanted to see in his life. And it didn't help Honey Lemon had pointed it out to the rest of the group. There was my little 14 year old sister, Hiro Hamada. Talking to a _boy. _And the _boy_ was a bit too close to Hiro for my liking.

I would understand why Hiro would attract a number of boys. She was rather pretty, dare I say _beautiful__. _She had long, wavy messy hair, that reached her mid back,and was usually up in ponytail. She had big dark brown doe eyes that could hypnotize anyone just by a glance, and her Asian features were also a bonus. Her personality was something you would see in a lifetime, and don't even get me started on her intelligence. But back to the point. Just her standing there, and talking to a _boy_made my blood boil.

"Looks like your little sister isn't so little now," joked GoGo. My body turned stiff, and I hastily got up and went towards the 'lovebirds' as Honey Lemon had put it. That made my need to be overprotective grow.

"Well, I was thinking, maybe we could go down to the park and-" the boy said, but I cut him off.

"Hey Hiro! How's your day going so far? Good I hope! Listen, I wanna introduce you to a group of friends that I have!" I said to her quickly, and took her by her shoulders and steered her to my group of friends, which she already knew. As I walked back, to my group, I glanced over to the guy over my shoulder, but only saw him glaring very hard at me. Seems like I have to deal with this guy, here and now. I sat Hiro down in my seat and walked back to the boy.

"Who do you think you are, huh kid? Don't you dare be talking to _my_sister ever again! I saw how close you were to her, and let me just say, if I ever, _ever_ see you that close to her again, you will not see the light of day, understand?" I said in a threatening voice. I saw a look of fear cross through his eyes, but he stood his ground.

"Fine by me. Doubt anyone would want her Asian ass anyways," he said/insulted Hiro. He started to walk away. My blood boiled and I stocked up to him, but it seemed Hiro had made it there first.

"Listen here Dominic. I thought you were cute at first, but you are just a racist dumbass. You unintentionally insulted, not only me, but all the other Asians in this room and city. It's best you leave now before it gets ugly," said Hiro in a menacing voice. I mentally cheered for her, and it seemed that my emotions appeared on my face, as a small smile graced my features.

"Well, it already got ugly when you entered the room," he said with a smirk on his ugly face. Everyone in the restaurant gasped and Hiro did what she did best. And it was second to Bot Fighting. She punched him in the face and tossed him out.

My jaw dropped and I started laughing at his face as he fled the scene. Hiro came over to me and hugged me, and I did the same.

"Y'know, that was really sweet of you to threaten the guy. Thanks. And he definitely was too close into my comfort zone. So thanks for that," she said as we broke the hug.

"No problem sis. It looked like he sharded his pants when you punched him _and_ insulted him. Good job on that one sis," I said to her. She gave me a cheeky smile. I bent down to her level and said in a low voice,

"But remember, no boys until your 16, OK?" I said to hero, and she agreed, with an eye roll I might add.

Man I just _love_ being an older brother.


	2. FEM HIRO IN BIG HERO 6?

**Hey guys! I know this isn't a chapter, but it's an update. I was thinking about doing the WHOLE Big Hero 6 movie, but with a Fem!Hiro. Any idea's what things should change? Especially that scene where Baymax explains puberty to Hiro. Anyways, sorry to dissapoint, but I need your help guys. Thanks for reading!**

***Brofist***


	3. The REAL author

**Hey there everyone! So, imma be honest with you, I'm not 'Squidney'. Nope, I'm Mckenna. 'Squidney' or Sydney as her name is, is my younger sister with an ULTIMATE passion for writing. SO I let her use my account to post anything she wants. So, at school we had this presentaion about being safe online, and the women said for us to do web searchs about ourselves. So I did my real name (which I will not tell) and then my pen name. And I went to images and found something interesting. I found a picture of Connor, and when I clicked on it, it brang me to this website called...I am so angry I cannot say it. But it's for the worst fanfics ever penned. Infuriated but curious, I scrolled down to see what this 'Guest' said about my sisters fanfic. She practically bashed on about how BAD the fanfic was. It was so bad to the point that I was blinded with anger. So I decided to cool off and go for a walk. When I came back, I found my sis in the basement, where the computer is, CRYING her eyes out. I asked what happened, and I saw the website about the bashing of the fanfic she wrote. She was sobbing so much, my heart felt like it was ripped out of my body. My sister is 10 years old, and thinks she is an AMZING writer. She is! Trust me! I'm the one who introduced her to and Assassins Creed! So, if that guest is out there reading this, let me tell you and quote one of my favourite authors...**

**GROW SOME BALLS AND FIGHT ME BRO! YOU MADE MY BABY SISTER CRY HER EYES OUT AND GIVE UP ON WRITING! You may be like "Well, if she's gonna be a writer, then she has to get used to the hate and critism on her books," and bullshit like that. Yeah, I know. But thats when she's OLDER and more mature! She is just a 10 year old girl! **

**I am sorry I never told you guys the truth. I am the one who wrote the Big Hero ^ fanfics, but My sis is always there to write the rest, so she just signs her name and not mine or ours together. I really apologize for my rant, but I just wanna rip that persons eyeballs outso they can't read. If you wanna know the website, go to google, google image my name, click the one with two anime characters kissing, in the suggestion box, click the pic of the guy in a white hood. There. That's what it's all about. All about my sisters fic. I WILL keep this story up because it's for my sister, and I intend to keep it up for her. Again, I am REALLY sorry I never said I was the real author. Don't worry, Big Hero 6 with a Twist will be updated tomorrow on Saturday or Sunday at the latest. Posting it on all my stories. Bye for now!**

***Brofist***

**-M**

**P.S: yes, my sis watches Pewds XD**


End file.
